Bells e Jake
by BeBeSantos
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward aguarda um tempo antes de ligar para a casa de Bella em Lua Nova. Bella e Jacob se aproximam. O que acontecerá quando Edward retornar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto

**Nota:** alem de Twilight pertencer à Tia Steph, essa fic NÃO pertence à mim,ela pertence à autora citada abaixo

**Autora: **NewMoon02

**Título Original:** Bella & Jacob

**Shipper: **Jacob/Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Nota²:** Spoiler de lua nova e acontece Apartir do capítulo 18 de Lua Nova

**Bells e Jake**

_"Eu vou sentir sua falta"_, Jacob cochichou, ecoando o meu pensamento. _"Cada minuto. Espero que ela vá em breve." _

_"Isso realmente não tem que ser assim, Jake". _

Ele suspirou. _"Sim, tem sim, Bella... Você... ama ela. Então é melhor não chegar perto dela. Não tenho a certeza que eu sou controlado o suficiente para lidar com isso. Sam ficaria louco se eu quebrasse o acordo e_ - sua voz ficou sarcástica- _você provavelmente não iria gostar muito se eu matasse sua amiga. " _

Recuei dele quando ele disse isso, mas ele apertou seus braços, recusando-se a deixar-me escapar. _"Não há porque evitar a verdade. Essa é a maneira como as coisas são, Bells".  
_

_"Eu __**não**__ gosto de como as coisas são." _

Jacob me soltou de um braço para que pudesse usar a mão para levantar meu queixo e me fazer olhar pra ele. _"Yeah. Era mais fácil quando éramos ambos humanos, não era?"  
_

Suspirei.

Olhamos um para o outro por um longo momento. Sua mão queimava contra a minha pele. No meu rosto eu sabia que não havia nada alem de uma tristeza saudosa - Eu não queria ter que dizer adeus agora, não importava por quão pouco tempo fosse. No inicio seu rosto refletia o meu, mas depois, como nenhum de nós desviou o olhar, sua expressão mudou.

Ele me soltou, levantando a outra mão para alisar os dedos ao longo de minha bochecha, trilhando-os até o meu maxilar. Eu podia sentir seus dedos tremendo, mas no momento não era de raiva. Ele pressionou a palma da mão contra a minha bochecha, para que meu rosto ficasse preso entre suas mãos que pegavam fogo.

_"Bella",_ ele sussurrou.

Eu estava congelada.

Não! Eu não tinha feito esta decisão ainda. Eu não sabia se poderia fazer isso, e agora eu estava sem tempo para pensar. Mas eu seria boba se pensasse que rejeitá-lo agora não me traria conseqüências depois.

Eu olhei para ele. Ele não era o meu Jacob, mas ele poderia ser. Seu rosto era conhecido e amado. De muitas maneiras, eu o amava. Ele era meu conforto, meu porto seguro. Agora, mesmo eu poderia escolher que ele pertenceria a mim.

Alice estava de volta por um momento, mas nada mudaria. O amor verdadeiro estava perdido para sempre. O príncipe nunca voltaria a beijar-me acordando do meu sono encantado. Eu não era uma princesa, afinal. Então, qual era o protocolo de conto de fadas contra outros beijos? O tipo mundano que não quebraria qualquer feitiço.

Talvez isso fosse fácil - como dar as mãos ou estar com os braços dele em volta de mim. Talvez fosse uma sensação agradável. Talvez eu não me sentisse como uma traidora. Além disso, quem eu estava traindo, afinal? Apenas eu mesma.

Mantendo os olhos nos meus, Jacob começou a inclinar seu rosto na direção do meu. E eu ainda estava absolutamente indecisa.

Instantaneamente sua boca suave, quente tocou meus lábios com um doce e puro beijo. Um calor incomum contra meus lábios, - que foi causado pela temperatura mais elevada do seu corpo, - me pegou de surpresa. Eu nunca experimentei nada parecido.

Eu engasguei.

Eu fiquei um pouco ofendida quando ele tirou seus lábios. Será que ele acha que eu queria que ele parasse? Eu queria mais. Fiquei ali momentaneamente atordoado pela perda repentina de contato. Espere, eu não deveria querer isso... E como fica Edward? Esperei que o buraco aparecesse e me colocasse de joelhos no pensamento de seu nome. Aquilo doeu, mas não foi esmagador a mim. Seus beijos eram difíceis, frios e tolerantes - para me proteger – mas o beijo de Jacob me fez sentir alerta. Jacob estava me olhando e eu me perguntava o que estava vendo como os muitos pensamentos que passavam pela minha mente.

Jacob começou a virar, mas eu não quero isso, não agora, talvez não queira nunca.

_"Jake..."_

_"tchau Bells, eu tenho que par–"_

Eu o interrompi dizendo: _"Não vá, Jake."_ Por um segundo eu me perguntei se ele podia ouvir a mágoa no tom da minha voz.

Eu pisei na direção dele e olhei em seus olhos escuros e quentes. Coloquei as minhas mãos ao longo de sua mandíbula e puxei-o para mais perto. Senti o calor contra as minhas mãos e irradiando contra o meu rosto. Sua expressão passou de confusão para a surpresa que ele teve em minhas ações.

Eu encostei meus lábios aos seus e eu comecei a sorrir pra

Dentro com o toque. Ele foi pego de surpresa por minhas ações, mas se recuperou rapidamente, beijando-me de volta.

Os beijos começaram leves antes de ele virar a cabeça para o lado para aprofundar o beijo. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e ele descansou as mãos sobre minha cintura antes que se movê-las à minha volta. Meus sentidos estavam se sobrecarregando com Jacob. A sensação dos seus lábios, sua pele quente contra a minha, o seu gosto quente - era embriagante.

Pus minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxei levemente, na tentativa de pedir de mais.

Ele reagiu puxando meu corpo contra o seu e empurrou a língua na minha boca. Abri os olhos em estado de choque. Isso é novo. Pensei como um gemido escapou da minha garganta. Passei minhas mãos em os ombros largos e movi a mão em meus cabelos antes dele descansaras suas contra meu pescoço. A ação estimulou-me a experimentar esta coisa da língua. Enfiei a minha em sua boca e passei a fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele.

Nós imediatamente fomos interrompidos quando o som de um musical suspiro encheu a sala. Eu observava o rosto de Jacob enquanto ele se dava conta de quem tinha interrompido o nosso momento. Ele estava olhando para mim, mas seus olhos estavam em outro lugar. Seu nariz enrugado, seus olhos apertados, ele apertou o queixo, e sua boca estava apertada numa linha. Ele virou-se e eu o ouvi rosnar para Alice.

_"Jake! Não rosne para ela! "_Eu disse descontente.

_"Você está fazendo com um cachorro!?"_Alice disse enojada.

Meu queixo caiu. _"Alice! O que há de errado com vocês dois? "_Eu ouvi a risada musical típica de Alice...

Eu soltei um suspiro e me pus entre eles. _"... além do óbvio."  
_

"Bella? - e Edward?", Disse ela, em seu tom de voz desesperado.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela disse o nome. Não foi porque doeu- embora tenha um pouco - mas que eu sabia que Jacob não reagiria delicadamente a ela. Me Virei para Jacob que estava numa violenta agitação e cerrando os punhos. Ele tinha o rosto em que pertencia a Sam. Cheguei a minha mão e coloquei no peito dele, o que pareceu acalmá-lo, sua expressão mudou com facilidade quando ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Mudei a minha mão ao meu lado e olhei para Alice. _"Ele me deixou, __**você**__ me deixou. Todos vocês me deixaram aqui. As coisas não são as mesmas que antes."_ Eu sabia enquanto falava que as palavras que eram a verdade. Eu tinha sentimentos por Jacob. Eu o amava. Eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Em seguida, o telefone tocou. Me Virei para atender.

_"Olá?"  
_

_"Bella, é Sam, Jake está?"_

_"Uh... sim ele está aqui. Um minuto."_ Eu disse confusa:

"_Aqui"_ eu entreguei o telefone para o Jacob. Ele olhou para mim e disse ao telefone: _"Sim, eu estarei lá."_

O quê? Não, isso não pode ser. Comecei a entrar em pânico por dentro. Ele não pode sair agora. Quanto tempo teria até que eu o visse de novo? Não vou pedir para Alice ir embora. Eu não estou pronta para perder qualquer um deles.

Segui Jacob à porta da frente, o medo estava começando a me consumir. Quando eu vou vê-lo novamente? A pergunta estava martelando mais e mais na minha cabeça. Ele parou antes de abrir a porta e suspirou. Eu mordi meu lábio quando ele se virou para mim. Sua expressão era pensativa e eu sabia que devia estar refletindo os mesmos sentimentos que eu olhei nos olhos dele.

Jacob andou na minha direção e colocou uma mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça e das minhas costas para me puxar para ele. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, tentando manter as lágrimas caiam quando ele apertou a bochecha na parte de cima da minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza que ficaria ali por alguns minutos. Senti Jacob se mover e beijar meus cabelos. Apertei os olhos fechados para que as lágrimas não viessem, mas uma vez que abri-los não houve como evitar.

Jacob foi para trás e colocou as mãos no meu rosto. Ele levantou meu rosto e esperou que os meus olhos chegassem aos seus, eu tentei evitar, mas não havia como. Quando olhei nos olhos dele tentei não mostrar tristeza. Mais lágrimas me traíram.

Eu sabia que nós éramos mais que amigos. Eu precisava dele como ele precisava de mim. Hoje me fez perceber que meu coração já não pertencia a uma pessoa, mas duas. Eu não tinha certeza qual amor era mais forte. Tudo que eu sabia é um estava aqui, me deixando, mas aqui, e o outro nunca voltaria.

_"Jake, eu não quero que você me deixe. Eu quero que volte logo." _Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Isso o estava machucando também.

Ele beijou minha testa e abriu os olhos antes de falar. _"Bella, eu não vou estar muito longe. Eu ligo para você, você pode me ligar também, se você quiser." _

Concordei. _"Você pode vir à reserva... mas eu não posso vir aqui novamente."_ Sua voz quebrou quando ele terminou a frase.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas e ele se abaixou para baixo para que eu pudesse aproximar. Eu encostei meus lábios aos seus e eu esperava estar transmitindo o quanto eu sentiria falta dele. Nosso beijo tornou-se feroz e eu podia sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu percebi vagamente o telefone tocar. Eu achei que era engano, porque ouvi só um toque.

Eu deixei suas mãos e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas com os polegares. Ele moveu os lábios em volta do meu rosto, beijando meu rosto, meu queixo, meu nariz, antes de beijar meus lábios mais uma vez. Ele afastou-se e nós nos olhamos nos olhos.

As palavras que ele falou começaram a sincronizar antes que ele falasse, eu não tinha que esperar para vê-lo e eu me confortei nisso. Eu particularmente não sei quanto tempo Alice ficaria e eu queria passar o maior tempo possível com ela.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e fiquei surpresa por não estar mais triste

_"Eu te amo, Bells". _

Eu sorri. _"Eu também te amo, Jake."_ Meu sorriso favorito apareceu quando ele sentiu minhas palavras. Ele me deu um selinho e saiu.

Fiquei ali saboreando tudo o que aconteceu, eu estava estranhamente feliz. Sentia-me viva.

Eu me virei e caminhei até a cozinha. Alice estava de costas para mim. Eu rapidamente percebi que ela provavelmente já tinha ouvido tudo o que havia acontecido entre mim e Jacob.

_"Eu ouvi o telefone tocar?"_ Eu disse para evitar qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto.

_"Sim, foi... Carlisle."_ Ela andou até a mesa e sentou-se.

_"Eu pensei que ele estivesse caçando com Esme."_ Eu disse e me sentei na cadeira em frente a dela.

_"Eles voltaram esta manhã."_

Concordei. _"O que aconteceu?"  
_

_"Rosalie disse a eles que eu vi, que eu vim aqui para ver se havia alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Carlisle ligou para ver como Charlie estava levando a notícia. Expliquei tudo "_, ela olhou para mim intrigada _"Bem, quase tudo. "_

Suspirei. _"Tudo bem. O que você gostaria de fazer hoje?"  
_

_  
_Ela sorriu brilhantemente, _"Shopping! seu guarda roupa esta um desastre. Você não comprou nenhuma roupa nova desde antes..." _seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca não tendo nenhuma beleza de suas características.

_"Oh não, Alice! Por favor!" _Eu implorei.

Ela levantou seu dedo indicador para mim e fechou os olhos.

Seu sorriso mágico reapareceu. _"Confie em mim, Bella, você __**vai**__ gostar!"  
_

Com isso, ela me puxou para cima.

Eu sorri. Acho que isso poderia funcionar. Eu pensei enquanto ela vasculhava meu armário.

**A/N:oi pessoinhas liindas!!ta aí o primeiro capitulo traduzido e revisado pra voocs..**

**é o seguiinte:eu quero 3 ****Reviews de pessoinhas diferentes pra postar o proximo caap, porque traduzir da um trabalho mortal e eu preciso saber se voocs realmente gostaram pra mim continuar ta boom??**

**Beijãão pra voocs!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto

**Nota:** alem de Twilight pertencer à Tia Steph, essa fic NÃO pertence à mim,ela pertence à autora citada abaixo

**Autora: **NewMoon02

**Shopping com Alice **

Após 30 minutos de deliberação, Alice escolheu uma camiseta amarela bem leve com jeans escuro. Eu gostei, apesar de Alice declarar que _"isso é tão ano passado!"_

_"É apenas um par de jeans e uma camiseta"_ Eu disse incrédula.

Alice agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para o banheiro.

_"Fique aqui que eu vou te pegar uma cadeira."_ Em questão de segundos ela estava de volta com uma cadeira da cozinha.

_"Preciso pegar algumas coisas da minha casa e na loja para fazer o seu cabelo."_ Antes que eu pudesse objetar, ela fez beicinho

_"por favor,"._

_"ta bom"_ Eu disse com os dentes cerrados e me joguei na cadeira fazendo bico.

Eu vi o seu sorriso no espelho para mim.

_  
"Eu volto em vinte minutos."_

_"Esperar vinte minutos?"_ Eu me virei para olhar para ela, perplexa.

_"É preciso agir humanamente possível, você sabe."_ Ela se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha_. "Bella, você vai ficar bem"_

Depois de um rápido sorriso, ela correu para a porta.

Suspirei, eu não tinha certeza de que eu deveria fazer nos próximos vinte minutos. Rapidamente fiquei impaciente Eu andei lá em baixo. Peguei um refrigerante da geladeira e deitei no sofá. Quando eu comecei a perder-me no pensamento enquanto mudava os canais.

Minha mente voltou ao beijo com Jacob. Ele é meu melhor amigo e meu sol pessoal. Foi incrível. Pensar nisso me deixou um pouco envergonha. Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido com ele. Eu não sei o que isso significa para Jacob . Meu coração ainda está aos cacos todo o meu ser ainda está quebrado. Edward me disse para "ser feliz" e eu quero, mas será suficiente? Será que meu amor por Jake vai ser suficiente para ele? Será que seu amor é suficiente para mim?

_"Bella você ta pronta?"_ O som da voz melodiosa de Alice me fez cair no sofá. Alice estendeu suas mãos para mim ter no que me apoiar e me puxou pra cima

_"Bella desculpa. Esqueci a seus sentidos não são tão apurados como os meus"._

_"Obrigada."_ Murmurei como nossas mãos se soltaram e ajeitei minha roupa que estava amassada.

_"vamos te deixar gata!"_ Alice deu pulinhos quando pegou minha mão e fomos a direção ao banheiro.

Quando chegamos lá em cima eu notei que Alice já tinha colocado tudo na pia. Tomei meu lugar na cadeira e Alice começou a trabalhar no meu cabelo e maquiagem.

Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que eu não tive vontade de discutir com ela, o que é incomum para mim, mas então hoje foi um dia anormal.

Para minha surpresa, Alice não exagerou com os produtos de beleza. Eu olhei e me senti natura e melhor.

_"fico feliz que gostou"_ Ela disse. _"vamos"._

Graciosamente Ela me puxou para baixo e entrou no Mercedes de Carlisle.

chegar em Seattle não demorou muito. Durante o passeio nós falamos sobre como as coisas estavam indo na escola. Como Jessica e Lauren ficaram contra mim.

Alice ofereceu ajuda com isso. Quando percebi que ela queria dizer,olhei pra ela com olhos arregalados, mas ela apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Eu disse a ela como Ângela tem sido uma grande amiga, mesmo depois de tudo. Alice não parecia surpresa com isso.

Nós chegamos no Pacific Place, no sul de Seattle. Era grande e muito moderno. Havia lojas como Barney's, Tiffany's, e Victoria's Secret. Acabamos indo para um lugar hambúrguer chamado Johnny Rockets e eu pedi um sanduíche de frango e batatas fritas com um shake de baunilha.

_"Incomoda que você não pode comer coisas normais como este?"_ Sussurrei e me deliciei com a fritura.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada vibrante, mas logo ficou séria.

_"Às vezes. Quero dizer, é nojento pensar em comer o alimento, mas às vezes a memória fraca da satisfação de comer certas coisas que nos faz falta. mas é bem as vezes mesmo."_

_"Você se lembra de suas coisas favoritas para comer?"_ Eu perguntei e mordi meu sanduíche.

Alice suspirou e fechou os olhos em pensamento_. "Banana Splits e alimentos apimentados"_

Ela riu e abriu os olhos. _"Eu adorava chocolate."_ Concordei e terminei de comer.

Alice puxou-me em um monte de lojas. Ela jogou os itens para mim para experimentar e eu obedeci. Algumas coisas que eu gostava e alguns não. Fiquei surpreso de que Alice não ter um ataque quando eu não queria alguma coisa, mas ela não iria vacilar quando eu tentei colocar o meu pé para baixo sobre alguns vestidos. Eles eram simples e eu tenho que admitir que eles eram bonitos, mas eu não acho que eu precisar deles ou que eu mesmo parecia bem neles.

Alice fez uma careta para mim e disse: _"nunca se sabe Bella."_ Fez uma pausa. _"Você esta fabuloso. Você simplesmente não parece ve-lo." _Soltei um suspiro e fiz uma careta de volta, mas me virei de volta ao provador.

Quando terminei eu não queria saber o custo de tudo. Com todas aquelas sacolas me deixaram louca. Alice detinha a maioria delas e fomos para o carro para tirá-los de nossas mãos.

Quando fomos para dentro, vi um Barnes & Nobles e pensei que eu poderia comprar alguns livros novos. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Alice começou a puxar-me dentro.

Nós duas olhamos em volta da loja e saímos sem interesse.

Alice me arrastou até uma loja da AT & T e se ofereceu para me comprar um telefone celular e para pagar o plano. Eu deveria saber que eu não ia ser capaz de recusar a oferta, mas eu tentei pegar uma coisa que eu poderia realmente usar com a minha falta de perícia eletrônica. Fomos com uma coisa simples e o manual explica como trabalhar com alquilo. Gostaria de saber se Jacob sabia algo sobre eletrônica, eu precisaria de ajuda.

Saímos e sentamos em um banco.

Eu estava a ponto de sugerir um filme quando Alice congelou. Após alguns segundos, ela olhou para mim com um olhar decepcionado. _"Nós vamos ter que cortar o nosso dia de garotas."_

_"Por quê? Tem algo errado?" _Eu perguntei.

"Não exatamente. Há algo acontecendo hoje. Eu não posso ver o que é que eu estou supondo que haverá lobos no meio."

Ela fez uma careta quando disse: 'lobos'.

_"Bem,seu pai vai ficar um pouco chateado se você não ir."_

_"O que você quer dizer?"_ Eu perguntei.

_"Ligue para o seu cão e veja o que ele sabe."_

_"O nome dele é Jacob."_ Ela apenas deu de ombros.

Eu disquei o número de Jacob.

_"Olá?"_ A voz rouca familiar disse. O som da sua voz fez meu coração disparar.

_"Hey Jake."_ Sorri.

_"Bells? o que foi?"_ Ele perguntou.

_"Nada,apenas compras com Alice."_

Ele riu e me juntei a ele. Olhei para Alice e ela obviamente não aprovou. Eu estreitei os olhos para ela.

_"Hey há algo acontecendo em La Push esta noite?"  
_  
_"É que há uma homenagem de fogo em honra a Harry."_

_"Oh, ok. Você já falou pra Charlie? "_

_"Não. Por quê? "_

_"É Jake nada. Eu acho que deveria ir. Você vai estar lá?" _Eu perguntei.

_"Sim eu vou."_ Ele riu.

_"Bem, eu vou te ver esta noite, então."_

Uma vez que as palavras saíram me senti engraçada. Eu me senti como se borboletas dançassem no meu estômago.

_"Ok Bells."_ Eu poderia sentir o riso na voz.

Mordi o lábio para não rir e finalmente disse _"Ok tchau"_

Fechei o telefone e coloquei em uma sacola

Olhei para Alice, ela olhou momentaneamente em conflito, mas pegou a minha mão livre e disse.

_"Vamos,você tem que voltar pra casa"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:oi pessoinhas gatas!!ta aí o segundoo capitulo traduzido e revisado pra voocs..**

**Estou tremendamente emocionadinha porque recebi meus 2 reviews em menos de um dia de fic!!vou chorar de emoção!!**

**Reviews:**

**Nanda meireles **– eu tbm AAMO Jake e Bella amiiga!!ta aí maais um cap.!Continue lendo!!beeijooka com cheiro de cokaa!!

**Ana smith** - que boom que vooc gostou da tradução!!Deu um trabalho dos infernoos pra traduziir!!Continue lendo oks?? beeijooka com cheiro de cokaa!!

**NewMoon02**– tanks a lot for letting me translate it!

**Eu tenho uma má noticia geente!!a escritora ainda não escreveu o capitulo 3 e eu não sei quando ela vai escrever!!talves demore,talves não,ela só me disse esses dias que ta lotada de coisas da faculdade pra fazer entoa pode ser que não atualize tão cedo!!**

**Sinto muito e a culpa não é minha se demorar entaao!!**

**beeijooka com cheiro de cokaa pra todas voocs!!**


End file.
